The Night
Sylvia is tired from the events of the past day, and looking forward to a long sleep. Wander spends a long, tiring night trying to keep her from waking up due to the loud noises he keeps hearing. Episode Summary Taking place right where the events of "The Day" left off, Wander is awake and energetic, but Sylvia falls asleep next to him just when the sun sets. Wander sees this as the nap he took and describes it in a rather unusual way of how he puts it. Sylvia stops him and tells him that even though he's already awake, she's really tired of what happened earlier and needs a long sleep. She asks Wander to be quiet for the night and he agrees, but he gets bored for staying silent for a while. He eventually starts playing a soft song on his banjo which transitions to an upbeat one and that immediately wakes up Sylvia, who angrily states she needs peace and quiet. Wander promises he'll make this "the quietest night ever", and she happily goes back to sleep. Not long after Sylvia falls asleep, Wander starts hearing the noises of the forest and its animals, and repeatedly tells every one of them to be quiet. After this, he hears a loud, out-of-tune song played by a cricket, and sees one playing it on its violin. When it refuses to be quiet, Wander offers it different foods and finally a penny, which it trades its violin for. He does the same for the other crickets, but suddenly drops all the violins as they break on the ground. Luckily, this does not wake Sylvia. Wander decides to sleep as well, but suddenly hears noises coming from his body, such as a heartbeat and the growing of his chin hairs. He fears the noises will wake her, but upon hearing his growling stomach, he tries to open a granola bar which also unusually makes a loud noise. He tries to leave, but his shoes are squeaking, so he takes them off before he tiptoes away. Eventually, Wander stabs his foot, which leads him to scream, but holds it. He goes past other painful events too, holding his screaming until he runs up a hill far in the distance. Sylvia does not wake up to this, but Wander's screaming causes an acorn on a tree branch to fall down to her. Wander stops this, and Sylvia does not awaken. Sylvia begins changing her sleeping position, causing Wander to be trapped under her body. He soon encounters a crowd of centipedes, who walk over his face causing it to pale. One of them, Carol, repeatedly keeps exiting and returning since she forgot about her "deadly venom sac". After they leave, Wander finds some fluff and chews on it while he screams and his face de-pales. He soon gets an idea, and shapes the fluff into a pair of earmuffs for Sylvia to wear. After testing them out by shouting her name, Wander happily begins playing a loud song on his banjo and singing. Unbeknownst to him, Lord Hater's ship is still over the planet, and three Watchdogs begin to take Sylvia away with them. Wander sees this and it leads to an epic chase through the forest, ending with the two landing in a tree. After Wander gets a leaf off Sylvia's nose before she wakes up by it, he slips off the branch he's on and bumps Sylvia's, causing it to break and they fall onto the Watchdogs. In the end, Sylvia awakens with Wander sleeping, and realizes they have been returned to the ship's jail cell. Transcript Songs *"Testing Sylvia's Earmuffs" *"Shake Your Deadly Venom Sac" End Credits The centipedes have a rave during the song "Shake Your Deadly Venom Sac". Gallery Memorable Quotes Sylvia, Sylvia, Sylvia }} Trivia *Lord Hater and Peepers don't appear in this episode, though they did appear earlier in the day during the past episode. *This episode ends where the previous episode, "The Day", begins, possibly creating an endless cycle. * This episode reveals Wander is afraid of poisonous centipedes. * The title refers to the time of day. * The animals around the forest all have lights on them or have some part of their body glowing. * The majority of this episode has no dialogue. There are only four points in the episode that have extensive dialogue, at the beginning when Sylvia says she wants to sleep, when the centipede Carol crawls over Wander, when Wander tests out the fluff earmuffs he made, and at the end when Sylvia wakes up to find herself and Wander back on Lord Hater's ship. *Second episode where the Watchdogs appear without Lord Hater and Peepers ("The Fugitives"). *Second episode where Wander takes off his shoes ("The Nice Guy"). *Fifth time Wander goes crazy ("The Fugitives", "The Box", "The Ball", "The Tourist"). *The instrumental banjo version of Wander Over Yonder End Title Theme is played ("The Little Guy"). *The trees resemble the buildings of Shatterton ("The Tourist"). *The Watchdogs only appear as cameos again. ("The Pet") *Fifth time Wander is imprisoned on Lord Hater's ship, fourth time Sylvia's imprisoned with him. ("The Prisoner", "The Little Guy", "The Bounty", "The Day") *This episode has Wander in the main role while Sylvia has more of a side role. Continuity *This episode is a continuation of "The Day" since the last episode left off where Wander woke up and noticed that Sylvia fell asleep. Also, it's a reversal of the past episode, Wander has to keep Sylvia sleeping instead of trying to wake her up. Also, in somewhat of a vicious cycle, the end of this episode is the beginning of that episode. Errors *Even though this episode takes place after the events of "The Day" (and the ending sequence takes us back to the beginning of said episode), in the scene where Wander shouts out "I just feel so awake", the camera zooms in on him, when it didn't in the past episode. *After Wander finishes making the fire, Sylvia's mouth disappears. *When the first cricket gets a penny from Wander, the words and the eagle on its rear side are mirrored. *Wander doesn't tell the birds to be quiet, though it's possible it was not shown. *The landscape where Sylvia sleeps changes throughout the episode. *While Wander is up in a tree saying "Shh!" to the forest, he is larger than the tree when he climbs it. However when he and Sylvia land in a similar tree, they are much smaller than the tree. *When Wander finishes saying "Shh!" to make the forest quiet, his socks disappear. *While Wander is covered in thorns, one overlaps his hat when it lands on his head. Allusions *''Rock-a-Bye Bear'' - The concept of this episode is similar to this Tex Avery cartoon. *'Tocatta and Fugue in D minor' - This Bach organ composition is heard after Wander's encounters with the insects. *The back of the pennies Wander gives the crickets say "E Nebulus Unim", which is a parody of the phrase "E Pluribus Unum" found on the back of US coins. *''SpongeBob Squarepants'' - Wander makes earmuffs out of fluff and uses them on Sylvia to block out the loud noises, the same way Patrick makes Sandy earmuffs out of belly button lint in "Survival of the Idiots". *''Tom and Jerry'' - Some of the scenes are equivalent to the Tom and Jerry short "Royal Cat Nap". *''Beauty and the Beast'' - Wander shushes to the fire to make it extinguish itself the same way Lumiere shushes to the candles for them to dim in the movie. Production Information * This episode was revealed on MSN TV listings. 'International premieres' *June 20, 2014 (Disney XD Latin America and Brazil) *July 26, 2014 (Disney XD Poland) *September 28, 2014 (Disney Channel Japan) *October 5, 2014 (Disney Channel Hungary) Cast * Jack McBrayer as Wander * April Winchell as Sylvia, Carol (uncredited), Additional Voices * Keith Ferguson as Hater, Additional Voices * Tom Kenny as Peepers, Additional Voices :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References Category:Wander